1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for recording image data and a digital camera using same, and more particularly to a method for recording image data and a digital camera, adapted to composite a plurality of image data and record the composited image data into a memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional digital cameras are arranged to record all the image data photographed into a flash memory incorporated therein. In such a digital camera, if a plurality of images are selected using an LCD, the image data elements are composited and the resulting composited image data is stored into the memory.
In the art as stated above, however, where the flash memory is insufficient in capacity, the composited image data is impossible to record therein. In order to record the data, the image data existing within the flash memory has to be erased to create a further vacant capacity, and the above operation has to be made again. In this manner, when the flash memory becomes less in vacant capacity, troublesome operations are required.
Therefore, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a method for recording image data which is capable of recording composite image data into a memory without requiring troublesome operations.
This invention is a method for recording image data, comprising the steps of: (a) compositing a plurality of image data recorded in an applied memory card with one another; (b) comparing a data amount of a composite image data obtained by the step (a) with a vacant capacity of said memory card; (c) recording the composite image data into said memory card when the data amount is less than the vacant capacity; (d) generating an alarm when the data amount is greater than the vacant capacity; and (e) returning to the step (b) when another memory card is applied.
If the plurality of image data recorded in the memory card are composited, the data amount of the composite image data is compared with the vacant capacity of the memory card. When the data amount of the composite image data is less than the vacant capacity of the memory card, the composite image data is recorded into the memory card. On the other hand, when the data amount of the composite image data is greater than the vacant capacity of the memory card, an alarm is generated. Here, if another memory card is attached, the data amount of the composite image data is again compared with an vacant capacity of the memory card, the above-stated operation is repeated.
In one aspect of this invention, any of the plurality of image data is not erased when these data are composited.
In another aspect of this invention, at least one of the plurality of image data is erased prior to the comparison of the data amount of the composite image data with the vacant capacity of the memory card.
In one embodiment of this invention, the plurality of image data include photographed image data and particular image data, and the photographed image data is erased when the compositing is completed. Incidentally, the particular image data is either one of template image data or title image data.
According to this invention, where the data amount of the composite image data is greater than the vacant capacity of the memory card, an alarm is generated. When another memory card with a sufficient vacant capacity is attached, the composite image data is recorded into the same memory card, thus eliminating troublesome operations.
This invention is a digital camera, comprising: a compositing means for compositing a plurality of image data recorded in an applied memory card with one another; a comparing means for comparing a data amount of composite image data outputted from said compositing means with a vacant capacity of said memory card; a recording means for recording the composite image data into said memory card when the data amount is less than the vacant capacity; and a generating means for generating an alarm when the data amount is greater than the vacant capacity.
If the plurality of image data recorded in the memory card are composited, the data amount of the composite image data is compared with the vacant capacity of the memory card. When the data amount of the composite image data is less than the vacant capacity of the memory card, the composite image data is recorded into the memory card. On the other hand, when the data amount of the composite image data is greater than the vacant capacity of the memory card, an alarm is generated.
In one aspect of this invention, an erasing means erases at least one of the plurality of image data prior to comparison by said comparing means.
In one embodiment of this invention, the plurality of image data include photographed image data and particular image data, and the erasing means including a photographed image erasing means for erasing the photographed image data. Incidentally, the particular image data is either one of template image data or title image data.